


New Beginnings

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Potions, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Live Journal's HD_seasons group and their 13 smutty days of Halloween challenge. Based on 13 Halloween related picture prompts. Harry and Draco are thrown together as they both take jobs at Hogwarts and both of them find a common interest in the fact that they are both still suffering from nightmares of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Story is a M/M romance so please do not flame!! Rated NC 17 for future chapters but the first couple will be more like PG or PG 13... be sure to keep an eye on tags for future kinks and warnings. Thanks, Enjoy and Happy Halloween!!

****

New Beginnings Series by HPFangirl71  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

Draco’s arms were full of books as he rounded a corner in the library, which explains why he didn’t see the other man coming his way with his own armload of books. As their bodies collided, books flew in complete disarray. Draco looked up into the face of the last person he’d expected to see upon coming to work at Hogwarts.

“Potter, what are you doing here?” he asked in an almost accusatory tone.

Last Draco had heard Potter was away in America, training to be some big shot Auror, not that Draco was really keeping track or anything. When he’d accepted McGonagall’s offer to come back to Hogwarts as the new Arithmancy teacher upon Professor Vector’s retirement, Potter was the last person he’d expected to run into. He still owed the man for saving his life and it irked him to be so beholden to the newly sung hero. He’d hoped to avoid the man altogether but it seemed that his luck wasn’t that fortunate.

“I guess you didn’t hear…” Potter said in a whisper as he reached out to help Draco pick up the mess of books.

“Didn’t hear what?” Draco asked in an offhand manner as he reached for another of the fallen books.

“I’m working here,” he said in that same almost bashful tone

Draco looked at him, the surprise unhidden within his grey eyes. He was about to question him as to why but then he was speaking again in that softly quiet voice.

“It seems being an Auror isn’t in the cards for me after all… the nightmares have been too much and so McGonagall gave me a position here at Hogwarts. I think I’ll be able to heal here; Hogwarts has always been like home to me. Anyway I don’t know why I’m telling you all this… you could probably care less”

Draco didn’t say a word, just went on picking up the scattered books. His fingers brushed against Potters as they both reached for the same object and he fought back the urge to grasp that hand in an effort to feel its warmth once again. He looked away, picked up another more weather beaten tome, and looked down at a picture of a man upon a horse. The picture had the horse rearing up and the man was completely headless and shrouded in a thick blanket of fog. The picture was chilling and Draco quickly handed it off to Potter. He’d been plagued with his own multitude of nightmares and the image upon the book wasn’t anything he wished to bring to bed with him.

“So what are you teaching?” he asked politely.

“Muggle Studies, seems they needed a replacement after Burbage’s untimely death”

Draco swallowed around his own guilt, he’d witnessed Burbage’s murder by Voldemort and it was still something that sent chills down his spine. Her pleas for help still haunted his nightmares but he’d never admit that to the man kneeling next to him. He quickly finished retrieving the rest of his books from Potter and stood awkwardly, hesitantly wondering just what he should say to the man. Luckily, he didn’t have to dig for the right words for long because soon Potter was standing up and telling him goodbye. As Draco watched his quick retreat, he was left wondering at the subtle note of sadness within Potter’s emerald eyes…


	2. Sharing Secrets

New Beginnings Series by HPFangirl71  
Chapter 2: Sharing Secrets

It didn’t take long for Draco to run into Potter again… in fact it was the very next night when he heard the knock upon his quarters. He moved to answer it and was shocked to find the dark haired hero standing at his doorway. He was holding out a fairly nondescript book.

“What’s this?” he asked with morbid curiosity. After all, it wasn’t everyday Harry Potter came to your door bearing gifts, especially if you were Draco Malfoy.

Harry just stood staring at him as he pushed the book into Draco’s hands. He took the proffered gift and looked down to read the title. The book was embossed with the words _Dreams and Nightmares: The Origin and Meaning of Dreams by Ernest Hartmann, M.D._ He gave Potter a questioning look before speaking in as polite a tone as he could muster.

“Why are you giving me a Muggle book on dreams?” he questioned the man.

Instead of answering him right away, Potter pushed his way by, uninvited. Draco refused to be baited by the sod so he simply stepped aside and repeated his question.

“Because I saw your face Malfoy. I saw how pale you got when I mentioned Charity Burbage. I suspect we might be suffering from similar nightmares and I think we might be able to help one another”

Draco crossed the room, placing the book upon a small end table beside a leather loveseat.

“My nightmares are my problem Potter, not yours and I have them perfectly under control,” he said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Leave it to Potter to come here with the intentions of a hero. He didn’t need the man swooping in to save him again. Harry sat upon the sofa and gave Draco a concerned look.

“Don’t try to bullshit me Malfoy. I know how hard it is to get through this. I’m supposed to be the bloody hero and I’m still having trouble, that’s why I left the Auror program.”

“Well bully on you Potter, but I don’t need your damn help!”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what you told Snape during sixth year… and we all know how right you were then”

Potter’s tone was matter of fact, not at all condescending but still it bothered Draco to have to accept help from him of all people.

“I don’t need you to save me this time Potter!” Draco said in a barely contained screech.

“Yeah well maybe you’re not the only one who needs saving”

Potter’s voice was low and shaky as he spoke. Draco didn’t want to face exactly what Potter was implying, they’d never been friends and he’d be damned if he helped the bloody fool.

“Fuck you Potter!”

“Actually I’m not at all interested in that at this point but thanks for the offer”

Potter grinned stupidly at him as if he found what he’d just said particularly clever or entertaining. Draco was going to make with a witty comeback of his own when suddenly Potter seemed sidetracked. His gaze had fallen upon a table nestled toward the back of the room.

“Are you brewing something?” he queried as he made his way toward the table and looked into a rather large black cauldron that was sitting in its middle.

“Like I said Potter, I have my nightmares all under control”

Draco watched as Potter again perused the lavender liquid that was bubbling at a slow simmer within the cauldron. He sniffed at the mostly odorless potion and then turned slowly toward Draco with a mostly unreadable look upon his face.

“You’re brewing a sleeping potion,” Potter said in a toneless voice.

“Still have a knack for stating the obvious, I see…” Draco replied with a halfhearted smirk upon his lips.

He was waiting for the man’s outcry, waiting for him to point out the dangers of potion addiction. He just knew what the saintly Potter was thinking, that Draco was a coward not to face the demons of his past but frankly he didn’t really care. Draco could only handle the horror of his dreams a few nights a week, so anything Potter might have to say was a moot point. Instead, he was shocked by the words that came next from within the man’s lips.

“When will the brewing be done?”

“Why Potter… Interested?”

This time the smirk that Draco trained upon the man was of a more devious nature…

“See Malfoy… I told you we could help one another


	3. A Tree House for a Potion

New Beginnings Series by HPFangirl71  
Chapter 3: A Tree House for a Potion

It only took three nights for the potion to brew and it was at exactly that time Draco found himself standing at the edge of the forbidden forest waiting for Potter to show up. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around himself, cursing the fact that he hadn’t dressed warmer considering that the brisk fall weather was quickly coming upon them. He’d spent the better part of the summer preparing for his classes and worrying that he’d be a failure as a professor. He was still unsure as to what in bloody hell had possessed McGonagall to hire him on in the first place. Although he knew the subject inside and out, he was definitely no Professor Vector. Perhaps the old woman was going barmy in her later years, but Draco wasn’t going to complain. Past mistakes in and around the war had left him with few options and he was happy for the opportunity to prove himself worthy.

The crunch of footsteps behind him made him aware of Potter’s presence and he instinctively turned to face the man. He watched him walking toward him and for a split second found himself wondering what it would be like to be Potter’s friend. The thought was only upon his mind for a moment before he remembered exactly who he was and the fact that he would probably never be Potter’s friend, not in the true sense anyway. The man was only coming to meet him here because he had something Potter wanted and Draco was determined to make the most out of it. If Potter wanted his dreamless sleep, then Draco would make him pay dearly to get it.

“Why are we meeting here?” Potter immediately questioned him once he came upon the spot Draco was standing.

Instead of answering the man Draco just stepped into the forest and strode upon a determined path without even bothering to see if he were being followed. Oh but he knew he was, Potter was close at his heels, afraid of not getting the prize that Draco had promised to bring. The Ministry was closely guarding sleep draughts ever since the end of the war because far too many victims of the cause had become addicted. It was a growing problem but not one that Draco had a particular care, he was a Malfoy and he wasn’t prone to becoming an addict. They came upon the hidden clearing quite suddenly and it was then that he turned toward Potter.

“Okay Potter, this is it but you have to promise to keep it a secret”

“Keep what a secret Malfoy?” Potter asked out of genuine curiosity.

“Just give me your word!” Draco demanded.

“Fine! But did you bring along the potion?”

Of course, Potter was agreeable; he was too worried about the damned potion to wonder at Draco’s motives. Without a word, Draco pointed upward and it was then that Potter’s attention was distracted. His emerald eyes rested upon a rather large and fancy tree house.

“Did you build that Malfoy?” he asked with impressed awe evident in his voice.

“Yeah, I figured if things get too tough once the students arrive, it would be nice to have somewhere to hide out.”

“It’s so large… how’s it being held up there?”

Draco gave a huff of irritation. “Magic you imbecile!”

“Of course…” Potter chuckled at his own stupidity.

“How do you get up there?” was Potter’s next question and Draco answered by pulling out his wand and waving it in an intricate pattern, whispering a myriad of words he was sure Potter would never remember. It was only moments before they were inside the snug little tree house. Potter was looking around with all the curiosity of a true muggle who’d never known magic and it amused Draco to no end.

“You can get here through the Floo in my room as well,” Draco informed him.

“I have to say for once that I’m impressed Malfoy but did you bring the potion?”

Of course, they were back to that.

“Why exactly should I share my potion with the likes of you?” Draco asked in an affected voice of feigned superiority.

“Because we’re the only two people our age on staff and we should try to get along and be friends”

Draco looked at Potter, his glare filled with doubt. He knew that wasn’t what Potter really wanted but the dream still loomed afar. He’d always wanted the man’s friendship, had wanted it from the day they’d first met as boys but the Weasel had put an end to that.

“We’re not friends Potter! We never have been…”

“The war’s over Malfoy! It’s been over a year! We’re not on different sides anymore… things could change”

“You think so? Prove it Potter! Meet me here tonight, we’ll have a friendly little get together right here, an overnight of sorts.”

“A sleepover? That’s a bit juvenile, don’t you think Malfoy?”

“Yeah well since the war, I’ve been feeling rather childlike… after all I did build myself a tree house” he said with a playful grin hovering upon his lips.

He could see the war raging in Potter’s pea brain. Was spending an evening in Draco’s company really worth his precious little potion? Obviously his night terrors were sufficient enough that he felt it was worth the risk and with his next words, he conceded to Draco‘s wishes.

“Fine Malfoy… you win. I’ll meet you back here at eight and we’ll have our little ‘sleepover’”


	4. An Evening of Quidditch, Firewhiskey, and Ravens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the tree house for his sleepover with Draco... and gets more than he bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are new tags which act as warnings so please be sure to refer to them, thanks:D

New Beginnings Series by HPFangirl71  
Chapter 4: An Evening of Quidditch, Firewhiskey and Ravens…

If Draco had known exactly what was going to happen the night he’d invited Potter to the tree house, he probably wouldn’t have been so nervous. He’d packed his rucksack carefully, intent on proving to the man that he could be as good a friend as that know-it-all Granger or that redheaded git Weasel. He’d had the house elves pack a delicious late dinner for the two of them and he’d brought along his best set of wizard’s chess pieces and a pack of exploding snap. He’d also slipped in his autographed copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. He had several famous players names magically imprinted upon it and figured it might impress Potter since he enjoyed the game as much as Draco did.

Potter had arrived exactly on time and he’d had his own filled rucksack in tow. Draco had questioned him as to what was in the sack but was met with mysterious murmurs of “You’ll see…”

Once in the tree house Draco had quickly unpacked his own goods, including a sleeping bag, which he spread out upon the living room floor. Potter seemed more at ease when he realized they’d be sleeping on the floor, Draco wasn’t sure what he’d expected but he was pretty sure he didn’t want to venture a guess.

The evening began pretty well from there, they ate the assorted fruits and cheeses that the house elves had packed with a bottle of cold pumpkin juice and talked about the up coming school year, which would start in just two days. Draco was nervous about being taken seriously by the seventh years but he’d also been told he wouldn’t have many in his class. Potter on the other hand would have full classes since Muggle Studies were now going to be a mandatory class for all pure-blood and half-blood students. The war had done its damage and the world they lived in needed mending. The easiest way to do that was to inform non-muggles about muggles. He certainly didn’t envy Potter the task.

Late into the night, it started raining, a light sprinkling with only an intermittent shot of thunder in the air. A couple ravens in the trees began calling to one another and Draco went to watch them out the window. Potter came up behind him and proffered up the secret stash he’d been holding back in his sack. It turned out to be a bottle of Ogden’s and it made Draco smile. Without bothering with a glass, Potter put the bottle to his lips and then passed it to Draco. Normally, he’d be repulsed but he decided to let it slide for once.

“They’re beautiful creatures aren’t they?” he whispered into the darkening room.

He took a swallow from the Firewhiskey, letting the amber liquid burn as it traveled down his throat. If he got drunk enough, he might not need the potion tonight. Potter reached for the bottle, his fingers brushing up against Draco’s and he felt a tingle as they left him. Draco moved over to the couch and took out the weather beaten Quidditch book. Potter seemed interested in what he was reading and came to sit beside him. The couch wasn’t really big enough for two but in the close snugness, Potter was able to look over Draco’s shoulder and see the book. He showed him several of the signatures he had collected and the other man seemed impressed. As they looked at and discussed the various players and teams, they passed the alcohol back and forth. Both were imbibing quite a bit and Draco could feel his own head getting a bit fuzzy as the contents of the bottle faded to nothing. As they finished the book, Potter tried to get up but being slightly tipsy ended up falling backward, partially landing in Draco’s lap.

There was only a moment of surprise that registered with them both before somehow their lips ended up touching. Draco still wasn’t sure who had leaned in first for that kiss but it had happened and it had been brilliant. He could remember tasting Potter for the first time and there had been the initial taste of Firewhiskey and a bit of the chocolate dessert they’d eaten earlier and then it had just been the heady taste and scent of Potter that had overpowered him. Maybe that was why his hand had slipped around the back of Potter and pulled him in for that second kiss. That one had been less of a surprise but it had still been just as delightful. Draco had been tipsy but not so tipsy that he still couldn’t remember the soft feel of those lips so urgent and demanding upon his mouth.

Potter had been quite drunk, a lightweight that one was and before he knew it, they were rolling from the couch and onto the sleeping bags they’d spread out so carefully. Draco had been on top of Potter and he remembered the ripping of clothes as they’d tried to remove them as fast as possible in their quest to feel one another’s skin. He vaguely remembered how hot the man’s flesh had been beneath his fingers but it was a good kind of heat not burning but instead comforting and sensual. Bits and pieces of the evening became a blur after those first frantic kisses on the living room floor but he did remember the two of them lying naked on the floor, exploring one another’s hard planes and muscles. He was still in awe that Potter had let him touch him in such a way.

He remembered hearing the calls of the ravens outside masking their own desperate moans within. Potter’s cock had felt amazing within his hand, so amazing in fact that something had led him to slide down the man’s body and take that semi-hard prick into his mouth. Something about Potter had tasted woodsy and earthy, a pungent flavor that had burst forth in his mouth as Potter had released himself down Draco’s throat. He’d manfully swallowed every drop and Potter seemed impressed. He’d tugged at Draco’s hair, pulling him back up for more kisses and then his hands had been at Draco’s trousers, pulling them open so he could pull at Draco’s own aching hard-on.

When Draco had felt himself come in a haze of pleasure, he was sure the evening was over and he’d been content to fall asleep in Potter’s arms but the other man was again hard and his fingers had begun prodding at Draco’s arse. It wasn’t a big deal really, Draco had bottomed plenty before but it scared him slightly to give himself over to Potter so completely. The green eyes had been practically pleading with him and when Potter had frotted up against his front and gasped out his name, it had been his undoing. He’d pulled his bottoms off and basically spread himself out for Potter. His preparations were unskilled and sloppy since he was drunk but Draco had endured the slight burn as that hard, slicked cock had entered him. He’d let out a groan as the burn had given way to such incredible pleasure.

Potter’s movements were erratic at first but as they’d increased in fervor, they’d gotten more rhythmic. Draco had moved instinctively into the man and every harsh thrust was met with his own form of drunken expertise. His hands had roamed across the other man’s body, wanting to take in every moment of this experience because he was sure it’d never happen again. In fact he still wasn’t sure what had made it happen in the first place, maybe it was the Firewhiskey or the fact that neither one wanted to go to sleep and dream their myriad of nightmares. Whatever it was, it had brought them to this point and when Potter had released himself within Draco’s body while wanking Draco to his own completion there had been sparks and a magical connection unlike any he’d ever experienced before.

In the hazy aftermath of their orgasms, they’d called one another by their given names and that had seemed to shock them both but it hadn’t kept them from exchanging more furtive kisses. Potter had pulled him into an embrace and wrapped one of the sleeping bags half-heartedly over their mostly naked bodies and Draco could only remember sleep overtaking him for the whole of a night for the first time in over a year…


	5. Waking Up From the Dream

The New Beginnings Series by HPFangirl71  
Chapter 5: Waking Up From the Dream

Draco was sleeping and he was caught up within a dream…

It was the welcoming feast, his first year at Hogwarts, Potter was there and so were all their friends. Even Weasley was there and oddly enough, he wasn’t annoying Draco to frustrations end for once. Draco looked around and saw all the tables laden down with food, from pot roasts on down to the candied apples, there was every food imaginable that a kid could want. The dream made him nervous even as the bunch of them stood before the houses for the sort. The dream seemed so real and suddenly Draco was afraid, he’d had this dream before, the dream that usually started nice and harmless only to turn into the nightmare of explosions filled with blood and dead bodies. He braced himself for the inevitable but instead there was Potter walking up to him and congratulating him on making Slytherin house. He and Potter walking away from the crowd, their heads bent in some friendly secret, smiles adorning their faces.

Draco awoke from the lovely dream, knowing it was what he wished his reality had been all along. He awoke to bright sunlight streaming in through the tree house windows. He blinked as the light overwhelmed his groggy senses. His head was heavy from the night before, his mouth dry and tasteless from the alcohol. Then suddenly he began remembering what had happened the night before. He couldn’t help but let a genuine unguarded smile cross his lips as he thought about what he and Potter had done with one another. He knew he should probably feel regret for the drunken shenanigans but instead the only thought within his head was of how amazing last night had been. It was like every other time he thought of Potter coming in to save him, that one word always seemed to pop up wherever the unlikely hero might appear… yes, Draco thought Potter was amazing, not that he’d tell him that of course but still it was true.

Draco moved slightly and felt the ache within his arse where Potter’s cock had been only hours before. Oh sweet Salazar… how good that burn had felt when they’d fucked. No Draco couldn’t bring himself to regret last night because it had been everything he’d ever dreamed or hoped for…

Draco turned over completely and was shocked to find that he was lying in the middle of the living room alone. He could see where Potter’s trainers and rucksack had been by the fireplace and both were now gone. Of course, he should have known Potter wouldn’t stick around now! Merlin forbid that he have to face the fact that he’d slept with Malfoy who happened to also be a former death eater. We couldn’t possibly have our precious hero tainted by something as abhorrent as all that! Now Draco was regretting what had happened but only the tiniest bit. He was regretting the fact that he’d been such a witless wonder to even think for a moment that what had happened between he and the ‘Chosen One’ actually meant something. For bloody Hell‘s sake, he was such an utter fool! He’d just wanted it so damn bad. He got up and threw the empty bottle of Ogden’s toward the fireplace and it smashed into pieces upon the mantle. The next thing to hit a nearby wall was Draco’s fist. He punched the hard stones repeatedly as he yelled out his frustrations and anger. He felt the cracking of his knuckles and saw a smear of blood upon the white marble stones yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He ranted and raved, calling Potter every name in the book until finally he slid back down to the floor in a defeated heap with angry, lonely tears trailing down his tired face…


End file.
